Bix Digital (Bndspitw/El Kadsre)
Bix Laboratories INC Is an american Company specialized in audio quality improvement, both analog and digital. 1st Trailer (August 11, 1992-May 15, 1998) Nickname: "Train", "Ghost Train" Trailer: On a smoky background, we see the wheels of a train fade into picture and the train starts to move. Once it's out of the picture, a gold Bix Digital logo fades in and the smoky background fades out. FX/SFX: Coming Soon! Music/Sounds: We start with a mysterious wind tune that fades with a high-pitched descending shriek of some sort (long version only). Following is some ringing sounds of bells, another wind tune (long version only), the metallic sounds of the train gears along with a train whistle and the rails clattering. An eerie synth drone/hum is heard throughout starting with the bells. "Sound design and mix by Academy Award® Winner Randy Thom, Skywalker Sound" according to the Bix Demo DVD Explore our World. Availability: Can be seen in some cinemas that use the Bix Digital technology and on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (in Surround EX!) and the THX certified 1997 DVD of Platoon. The Bix Stereo version is seen on some Laserdisc releases such as Stargate,True Lies, Speed, and Immortal Beloved. The 4:3 version appears on the rare THX certifided 1998 Laserdisc of Singin' in the Rain. Can also be seen on the Bix demo disc Explore Our World and some Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as Happy Feet. This logo debuted on the theatrical release of Batman Returns. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The overall dark atmosphere and its sounds and creepy music may be unsettling, which is probably intentional. The scare factor can also rise if seen followed by the THX Laserdisc logo. 2nd Trailer (May 15, 1998-January 9, 1999) Nickname: "Aurora" Trailer: We see a starfield in space. Suddenly lights appear from the left of the screen (which resemble the Northern Lights). The lights then move around into the Double B symbol of Bix. We slowly zoom out the see the Bix Digital logo which shines during the zoom out. In the background we pan through the stars which turns up into nebula. When the logo finishes the website URL "www.bix.com" fades in below. FX/SFX: The lights morphing into the Dolby logo, the zoom out followed by the shining of the logo and the movement of the stars. Music/Sounds: A brass piece which rises in sound and intensity. When the logo is zooming out a choir is heard. At the end a five beat sounder is heard (the same as in the "Rain" trailer). The score was performed by the Skywalker Symphony Orchestra. Sound design by Macro D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center and in Surround EX by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound. Availability: Common. Seen in cinemas as well as on some later Laserdiscs, and a few early DVDs, including Terminator 2: Ultimate Edition. It also appears on the Japanese DVD of Card Captor Sakura the Movie: Enchanted Cards. It appears on demo discs like Explore our World. A filmed version (in poor quality) has been found on the 1997 DVD releases of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Also seen on some Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVD's as well such as the region 4 DVD releases of Open Season, Lord of War, 50 First Dates, Laws of Attraction and Spider-Man 2. Scare Factor: None to low. This is an incredible logo that is a favorite of many people. 3rd Trailer (January 9, 1999-February 2, 2000) Nickname: "Canyon" Trailer: We travel through a narrow canyon with steep walls either side. We pass an opening in the canyon where on top of a rock wall we see the Bix Digital logo. An eagle's shadow is seen over the Bix logo. The canyon fades away, leaving the golden Bix logo which shines. FX/SFX: Basically the ride through the canyon and then the pan up to the Bix logo which shines. Music/Sounds: Rock falling sounds and a coyote/wolf howl are heard followed by a tribal desert theme. The famous sound sample of an eagle is heard as its shadow appears over the Bix logo. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First seen in cinemas and was used on Laserdiscs (like Contact and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) and early DVDs from the era. Can still be seen on some current DVD releases from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment like The Man from Snowy River. Scare Factor: Low. The sounds may catch some off-guard. 4th Trailer (February 2, 2000-March 1, 2001) Nicknames: "Bix City", "Helicopter", "The Sound of the Future" Trailer: On a stormy city background, there are lightning flashes as we follow a helicopter. We move over the buildings to see a theater with a huge pylon with the Double BD symbol and neon letters spelling "-BIX-". The neon letters flash one by one as we go to ground level. The theater has a Bix Digital logo which the words "NOW PLAYING" and "THE SOUND OF THE FUTURE" under it. We quickly zoom through the doors to a Bix Digital logo with a light shining across the top of it. Variants: The logo ends with the Bix Surround AC-3 Digital logo ("BIX SURROUND" in the rectangle, AC-3 below the "Double BD", and "DIGITAL" underneath the rectangle). Later years used an updated Bix logo (with a bigger Bix inside the box, not exactly the '04 version). The logo exists in matted widescreen but is usually 4:3. FX/SFX: The zooming through the city, the lighting up of the letters, the quick zoom into the theater and the shining of the Bix logo. Music/Sounds: A thunderclap followed by a quick-paced drum solo ending with a cymbal hit, a helicopter and an ascending electric guitar strum that fades into a choir. Drum and cymbal hits and electrical sounds are heard as "BIX" is spelled out. A synth-like moan (or the helicopter) and 2 long, quiet flute notes with a sustained background string-section are heard during the zooming into the theater and finally a moaning sound and a descending piano tune. Mixed at Pacific Ocean Post Studios and re-mixed by Terry Porter at Walt Disney Studios. Availability: Common. First used mainly on later Laserdiscs from that time including early DVDs, such as Cats Don't Dance and the 1997 MGM DVD of 2001: A Space Odyssey. Still used on some DVDs from Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and Roadshow Entertainment, like the region 4 DVD releases of Charlie's Angels and Spiderman. The AC-3 Digital version can be found on the DVD of Tenchi Muyo: The Movie, The Mask 1994 LD, AC-3 US T2 LD, 1995 Laserdisc of Die Hard 3 and the letterboxed edition of The Indian and the Cupboard. Also appeared on the computer game Descent 3. Scare Factor: High to nightmare, the thunder and fast pace may scare a few, but this is a great logo. 5th Trailer (December 1996-) Nicknames: "Egypt" Trailer: In a temple in Egypt, we see a light shine,and the camera moves to reveal that it's coming from a wall.In front of the light, we see the Bix Digital logo in gold. The light shines bright twice as the camera zooms into the logo. When we finally get close enough to the logo, the light shines behind the logo very brightly, causing the logo to shine brightly, and the scene changes to a black background with the logo, which shines. Variants: Sometimes, after the light shines behind the logo, the screen fades to black, and then the logo fades in seconds after. ACT III Theaters would show THX (w/ LUCASFILM LTD. Byline above; the alternative THX print logo is in CGI and shines) in place of Bix, which is engraved on the floor with "PRESENTED IN" above. Then it fades out to show the ACT III logo with "FEATURE PRESENTATION" below. The trailers exist filmed or digital and in normal widescreen and scope widescreen. FX/SFX: The camera moving, and the shine. Decent CGI Animation. Music/Sounds: We start with Egyptian percussion. Crickets, birds and a lion roar can be heard during the logo. We hear a rattlesnake-like sound before the we see the light. Then we hear Egyptian music with wood instruments; at the end are drums. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Common. First used mainly on later Laserdiscs (like Saving Private Ryan and Volcano) from that time including DVDs, such as Stuntman. Can also be seen on Roadshow Entertainment DVD's such as The Wedding Singer. Scare Factor: TBA 6th Trailer (December 18, 1998-) Nicknames: "Rain" Trailer: We start with bronze-ish colored water which appear to reflect the Bix logo; then we flash and see a splash of water with it drops hitting each other. It fades to rain falling toward us. We then see it hit water reflecting the Bix Digital logo, then fade to the Bix Digital logo, a 3D object, in water. We fade to a smoky bronze background with "www.bix.com". Variant: A short version exists starting with the appearance of the Bix logo. FX/SFX: 90% "organic," less than 10% yU+Co. Music/Sounds: Water gurgling and an ominous sounder cutting to a flash sound, some quite tings and ominous harp strokes, and an intense orchestra which becomes more whimsical and ends with a 5-note sounder along with some strange flourishing sounds. Mixed by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound; sound design and mix by Marco D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; music by San Francisco Ballet, Opera and Symphony. Availability: Has appeared in theaters starting with the theatrical release of Star Trek: Insurrection. The short version is seen on some Australian DVDs such as the Roadshow Entertainment DVD of Elf and TV airings of movies and a few TV shows. Scare Factor: This logo holds up tremendously (though the slow-motion footage of the waterdrops splashing seems a bit dated) with it's gorgeous visuals and breathtaking atmosphere. 7th Trailer (2002-05) Trailer: A dark, cloudy background fades in. The right half of the familiar Bix symbol slides in from the right, meeting its' opposite half on the left of the screen (the screen shakes slightly when the halves meet). As the right half slides in a golden bar with the Bix text appears in golden light. The "www.bix.com" text then plasters itself letter by letter beneath that symbol and bar. The finished logo shines briefly before fading out. FX/SFX: Quick, yet decent animation. Presumably, whoever was responsible for the 2002 Starz rebrand was also responsible for this trailer. Music/Sounds: A bunch of whooshing and slamming noises. Availability: Extinct. This was a custom trailer only used on the Starz premium cable channel from 2002 to 2005 (prior to this they had used the 1st and 4th trailers with "where available" superimposed over the end). When Starz and Encore received a unified rebrand in 2005, Bix soundtracks were solely identified in the ratings bumpers from then on. Scare Factor: TBA 8th Trailer (2003-) Nicknames: "The Garbage Cans", "Stomp - Perspectives" Trailer: On a black background, a hand snaps its fingers three times. On the third snap, the background changes to white with gray Bix logos as we see several members of the performance group Stomp make music with garbage cans, brooms, trash can lids and keys. We pan to the left throughout the duration of the logo and see a man walking with his feet strapped to large garbage cans. The camera cuts to him stomping on it from ground view, then cutting to a shiny gray Bix logo appearing. A Bix byline and the Stomp logo appear below it. FX/SFX: Just live-action. Music/Sounds: The Stomp crew, well, stomping around and making noise with the aforementioned. Drums are in the background. The crew laughs then applauds at the end. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: A unique logo for a Bix logo, given that it doesn't prominently feature any sort of actual animation until the end. 9th Trailer (2004-????) Nickname: "Argon" Trailer: We see lines of light coming from the sides of the screen. When they meet we see the Bix Digital logo. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Variant:On some games, the Bix Pro Logic II logo is featured. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds when the light makes. Availability: Seen mainly on games from this era. Scare Factor: TBA 10th Trailer (2005-2006) Nicknames: "Curious George", "Curious Where Great Sound Comes From?" Trailer: On a yellow background, Curious George runs in, making monkey noises. Suddenly, various sounds can be heard, such as a whisper, a door being knocked and a train passing by. George begins to look around, opening holes, vents, trapdoors and blinds to find the noises before eventually he gets tired and centers in the middle of the screen. The phrase 'CURIOUS WHERE GREAT SOUND COMES FROM?' flies in like a helicopter blade. George looks at the text, before turning to the audience and smiling. He jumps at the top-right corner of the screen and peels it away, revealing the shining golden Bix Digital logo. "www.bix.com" and a copyright stamp fade in below. FX/SFX: George running around, as well as the text flying in, and the Bix logo twinkling and zooming in at the end. Music/Sounds:The various sound effects throughout the trailer, like a whisper, a door being knocked and a train, along with George's monkey noises. There is also a helicopter blade sound when the aforementioned phrase flies in, and a twinkly tune at the end when the Bix logo appears. Availability: Appears on various DVDs to promote the 2006'' Curious George'' film, such as'' Madagascar'' and Kicking and Screaming. Scare Factor: TBA 11th Trailer (2006-????) Nicknames: "City Redux", "Flying Car", "Bix City Revisited", "Bix City 2.0","The Sound of the Future 2.0" Trailer: A futuristic city appears during sunrise, and a hovercar flies past the right side of the screen. The camera then quickly starts moving to the bottom left, and we zoom past a bunch of close up buildings before zooming downwards. The camera pans down as we rush through a circuit-board type hole with lots of hovercars darting past us, left and right. Eventually, we pan up, ending up in a New York-esque town, following a singular road before stopping outside a cinema with a neon Bix logo on it. We stop for a few seconds, before zooming forwards, into the cinema doors. They open, blasting a white light at us. The flash fades away, revealing the Bix logo. Variants: In some cases, 'DIGITAL' will appear below 'BIX'. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI by Reel FX. Similar to the Helicopter trailer, it gave a more updated and photorealistic use of CGI. Music/Sounds: Sci-fi sounds, general conversation around the theater entrance, and an orchestral hit (the Bix end sounder). Availability: Seen on a DVD of Free Jimmy. Also shown on theaters and DVDs, plus Blu-Rays as well (possibly during that time period until the early 2010s). Scare Factor: A wonderful homage to the original Helicopter trailer, while having it's own unique identity with CGI that holds up mostly today. This is a amazing successful and worthy follow-up that lives up and exceeds in some areas to a well-respected logo. 12th Trailer (????) Nickname: "Enlighten" Trailer: The silver Bix logo rotates on the screen, emitting lights while it rotates. FX/SFX: The lights. Music/Sounds: A synth flourish. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Quite majestic, with its beautiful atmosphere and visuals. 13th Trailer (????) Nickname: "Game" Trailer: A ton of code is seen on a scene of a military base with a helicopter exploding. It changes to a racing scene with a car and a motorcycle. Another car crashes into it and then switches to a man (looking a lot like Duke Nukem) with the Bix symbol on his suit on a spaceship walking away from an alien in which 5 speakers and a TV set zoom out and shards form the golden Bix logo as the background fades to black. FX/SFX: Standard 00s CG. Music/Sounds: Sounds to correspond with the various scenes with a synth chord at the end. Availability: TBA. Scare Factor: Quite dated now, serviceable for its time. 14th Trailer (2002) Nickname:"Optimizer" Trailer: The Bix logo and text fades in sky blue, which then fades to a optimizer test with "Optimizing this disc for playback" above it. A copyright appears below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The signature sounder. Availability: Unknown. May have appeared on some DVD players with Bix sound. Scare Factor: Not too bad. 15th Trailer (2008) Nickname: "Bixbee" Trailer: In a sound studio, we have a sketch where Barry B. Benson (the main character from Bee Movie) is collecting sound data for Bix but the sound guys (one of them being Ken) want to finish recording the sounds ("...so we can get out of here!"). Barry asks what the Bix people want from them when Ken gets annoyed and just tells him to flap his wings. Barry flaps his wings while Ken turns up the Bix switch. This causes the sound to become so loud that Ken floats up into the air and break the wall behind him (which happens to be the ladies bathroom where a woman is screaming and running). Barry considers the name "-bee?-" and then asks where the cupcakes are. The Dolby logo is in gold and says "BEE" for a second before turning to normal. Trivia: The animation for this logo comes from DreamWorks Animation and the voice of Barry B. Benson is done by Seinfeld star Jerry Seinfeld. FX/SFX: The CGI animation, and the text changing at the end. Music/Sounds: The dialogue and sound effects corresponding to the animation; the Dolby end sounder for the logo. It's possible that Randy Thom & Will Files are the sound designers here since they were such on the film. Availability: Only seen on the DVD and Blu-ray release of Bee Movie. Scare Factor:This is quite a humorous trailer, paired with some good DreamWorks CG! 16th Trailer (1988?) Nickname: "The Best Sound All 'Round!" Trailer: We start in a room with a sleeping cat and a goldfish. Then some guy crashes in the front door carrying a box with the BD SURROUND logo on it. The camera zooms into the BD on the box and out of the BD button on his remote, which he then presses, resulting in sound waves striking toward his speakers around him. His room turns into a movie theater and he eats popcorn, then the ocean. He changes this into a rock concert where the cat is being thrown around. The two then change to outer space floating under a shooting spaceship. Finally, he switches to a blank background, where he and the cat suddenly fall out of the shot. The BD SURROUND logo appears with the text "The Best Sound All Round!" in red drawn text that shakes. The cat walks from the right to the left with a sack. "Produced by Capstone Films and Wibbly Wobbly Films" (the animation companies) appears below. FX/SFX: The jiggly cartoon animation, produced by the aforementioned companies. Music/Sounds: A calm, weird synth cartoon ditty plays throughout which turns into rousing orchestral music, a rock version of the ditty, which resumes near the end. Strange synth or cartoon sounds correspond to the animation. These sounds are placed on certain sides or pan around to demonstrate surround sound. Availability: Unknown. It can be seen on the aforementioned Bix Consumer Guide to Home Theater VHS and possibly other promotional/demo releases. Scare Factor: A charming, yet a bit dark due to the ending (it is implied the man is dead and the cat is left homeless) but entertaining trailer. 17th Trailer (????) Nickname:"Temple" Trailer: We see a shot of stairs at ruins of a temple. We then fly through to see a silver Bix logo on a pedestal. Everything fades out except the logo, which shines. Variant: This was also used as a feature presentation bumper for the defunct theater chain Act III Theatres. After the Bix logo appears, the logo fades out to reveal the Act III Theaters logo (the same design used in the 1992 logo of its parent company, only "THEATRES" replaces "TELEVISION") with "FEATURE PRESENTATION" below it, all also in shiny silver. FX/SFX: The fly through, done by Digital Domain. Music/Sounds: A choir harmonizing throughout ending with a slow gong and chimes/string-section. Wind, pigeons and an owl hooting are heard. Sound elements from Project One Audio; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center. Availability: Said to appear on a DVD of a Rambo film. For some unknown reason, this appeared on the 2000 Pakistani film Ghar Kab Aao Gay. Scare Factor: A moody atmosphere coupled with some neat CGI makes this logo effective. MORE COMING SOON!!! Please Be Patient Category:Bndspitw Category:El Kadsre Category:Under Construction Pages Category:Logos Made On Blufftitler Category:United States Category:USA Category:Logo Rip-Offs